Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid tank and a liquid ejection device. More specifically, the present invention relates to detection of a mounting state of the liquid tank, in the liquid tank in which a liquid is contained and the liquid ejection device capable of mounting the liquid tank thereon and configured to eject the liquid supplied from the liquid tank.
Description of the Related Art
As one example of a liquid ejection device, which is also referred to herein as a liquid ejection apparatus, there is an inkjet printing device. Replenishment of ink into the inkjet printing device is possible for a user by replacing a used ink tank with a new ink tank which contains ink. In general, the ink tank which is the liquid tank is configured to be attachable/detachable relative to a holder provided in the inkjet printing device or a holder provided in a carriage of the inkjet printing device.
In the inkjet printing device so configured, in ink tank replacement, the ink will not be supplied to a printing head unless the user correctly mounts the ink tank to a predetermined position of the holder. Accordingly, there is an inkjet printing device which is configured to inform the user of completion of mounting at a point of time that the ink tank has been correctly mounted so as to allow the user to confirm completion of mounting. As used herein, mounting of the ink tank to the holder is also referred to as attaching of the ink tank to the holder.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-93328 discloses provision of information as to whether mounting of the ink tank has been correctly accomplished and so on to the user and the inkjet printing device by emitting or not emitting light and/or by changing a light emitting state (blinking and so forth). In FIG. 7 in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-93328, in the case where the user gradually pushes down an ink tank (1) in an arrow P direction, a second engagement unit (6) is engaged with a second lock unit (156) and the ink tank is mechanically set, and thereby an ink tank mounting operation is performed. In the case where the ink tank mounting operation is performed, an electrode (102) on the ink tank side is electrically connected to an electrode (152) on the carriage side of the inkjet printing device and thereby that the ink tank has been mounted is detected. A first light emitting unit (101) is controlled to emit light in response to the detection.
Owing to the above-mentioned configuration, since whether the ink tank mounting operation has been correctly performed is visually confirmed, a determination which is more accurate than a sensuous determination to be made relying on finger touch is made.